


Welcome Home

by DonAnon



Series: SouRin week 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, SouRin Week, cross dressing, day 1: lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin decides to wear something different for Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

“Damn it!” Rin shouted as he tripped over his heels for the millionth time. He kicked them off as he stormed out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom to look himself over in the mirror.

 

 He hid his face in his hands from embarrassment. How did he ever let Haru and Nagisa convince him that wearing women’s lingerie for Sousuke was a good idea? The lacy black thong, the garter belt, the stockings. It was all too much. Sousuke was going to laugh and Rin was going to die of embarrassment.

 

He groaned and marched over to the closet for a change of clothes, but it was too late. The lock on the front door was already turning and Sousuke was entering their apartment.

 

“Rin, are you here?” Sousuke shouted from the doorway.

“I’m in the bedroom. I’ll come to you!” Rin stalled as he desperately tried to find something clean to wear.

Sousuke laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, asshole! Just stay out there!” Rin commanded.

“I need to change. I was going to take you to dinner, remember.”

Rin rolled his eyes as he continued to rummage for clothes. “Don’t you smell the food in the oven?”

“Oh, Rin. I told you not to bother. All well. I guess we could go out tomorrow night. Hey, wait.”

 

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! The heels! How could Rin have been stupid enough to leave them out in the open like that? In an act of desperation, Rin grabbed the closest pair of sweats he could find to throw on. He managed to almost get them on before he saw Sousuke standing in the doorway.

 

“Woah.” Was all the dark haired man managed to say.

 

Rin turned away from him. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I’m definitely surprised.” Sousuke said as he stalked over to him.

 

He grabbed Rin’s chin and gently turned his face towards his before kissing him roughly. Soon their tongues battled for dominance as Sousuke’s hands roughly squeezed his ass and pulled him closer. Rin moaned the moment his hardening cock touched Sousuke’s crotch. Sousuke growled as he grabbed one of Rin’s legs and hiked it up around his waist. Although Rin never wanted it to end, he pulled away to catch his breath.

 

“Do you like it?” Rin whispered.

Sousuke looked up at him with half lidded eyes and licked his lips. He snapped Rin’s garter belt before attacking his neck with his lips. “I love it.”  He moaned between kisses.

 

Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke, savoring the feel of his gorgeous boyfriend against him. Sousuke lifted him up and gently placed Rin on the dresser.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you just like this.” Sou whispered before sucking on Rin’s earlobe.

Rin felt a jolt of electricity go straight to his cock. He bit his lip. “Dinner’s going to be ready soon. Don’t want it to burn.”

Sousuke laughed. “Go turn it off and put on those heels. We’ll order a pizza later.”

 

Rin hopped off the dresser and was sure to twist his ass for Sousuke as he walked to the kitchen. He couldn’t wait to tell Haru and Nagisa about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, put me out on the curb with the rest of the trash. >____>
> 
> Oh, and some head canon here. Rin, Haru, and Nagisa have a secret group chat where they talk about their sexual escapades and give each other ideas. If only their boyfriends knew lol.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
